Destinos cruzados, futuro incierto
by kagome higurashi509
Summary: En esta historia Kagome demostrara que las apariencias engañan,dejara de ser la sombra de Kikyo y tal vez...encuentre su verdadero amor aquel que sin saberlo el destino los juntara.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1  
Hace mucho,mucho tiempo en una pequeña aldea en las tierras del oeste, vivia una miko de largos cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. Ella iba vestida con un traje de miko de color azul y lila, sobre este se podia apreciar una armadura.  
La miko de nombre Midoriko era temida y respetada por todo el mundo.  
Midoriko era muy conocida por tener un sorprendente poder espiritual, que consistia en absorver el aura maligna y expulsarla ya purificada. Nadie la igualaba en poder,pero un dia mientras peleaba con unos demonios dentro de una cueva,al absorver tanta energia maligna su pecho estallo,del agujero de su pecho salio volando una perla de color morada más adelante conocida como "Shikon no tama".  
El cuerpo de Midoriko se quedo en la cueva junto a los demonios que entraron en ella.  
Pasado el tiempo cerca de la cueva, habia una aldea de exterminadores que sabiendo la historia de Midoriko,llevaron la perla a una pequeña aldea donde una joven sacerdotiza de nombre Kikyo,vivia junto a su hermana pequeña Kaede.  
Los exterminadores le entregaron la perla a la sacerdotiza con la mision de que la protegiera y la que no sabian ni la sacerdotiza ni los exterminadores era que muy pronto todo cambiaria.

/ Tokyo 500 años despues 7:00 de la mañana/  
Una joven de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y unos expresivos ojos chocolate de 16 años se encontraba alistandose para ir a la preparatoria.

Kagome Pov  
Era un dia soleado y yo me alistaba para ir a la miro el reloj me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde asi que empiezo a correr hacia la puerta de mi casa diciendo:  
- Adios mama!  
Al llegar a la preparatoria suspire aliviada, el maestro todavia no habia llegado.  
Ya más tranquila me sente en mi asiento mirando por la ventana con la sensacion de que hoy algo pasaria.  
Tras las clases volvi a mi casa que tambien era un templo que desde hace siglos era de mi familia.  
Cuando iba a entrar en casa escuche un ruido proveniente del pozo. Allí encontre a mi hermano Sota con la comida de nuestro gato Buyo en la verme el se gira hacia mi y me explica que Buyo se habia adentrado alli.  
Yo como sabia que a mi hermano le daba miedo entrar,fui a por Buyo más al adentrarme y hacercarme el pozo el gato se fue junto a Sota y del pozo que se encontraba sellado salio una mujer ciempies que me agarro y llevo al sengoku hidai (no se si lo escribi bien en caso contrario porfavor decidmelo) alli desperte a un hanyou llamado inuyasha con el que ahora viajo junto a sango una exterminadora,su mononoke kirara,el monje Miroku y el kitsune shippo tambien descubri que soy la rencarnacion del antiguo amor de inuyasha,Kikyome causa tristeza ya que mi corazon pertenece a inuyasha pero tengo el presentimiento que todo muy pronto cambiara y dejare de ser la sombra de Kikyo.

Fin pov Kagome  
Lo que no sabia Kagome es que el cambio estaba mas cerca de lo que creia porfin ella podra demostrar de lo que es capaz haciendo que salga a la luz sus verdaderos poderes.  
Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era de noche y una hermosa luna llena se podía apreciar en el cielo más esta seria testigo de un nuevo comienzo y despertar de recuerdos,de conocimientos antiguos y nuevos poderes.

Nuestro peculiar grupo se encontraba durmiendo excepto un hanyou de cabello plateado que se adentraba en el bosque sin darse cuenta que su compañera,la joven del que le confeso su amor y prometió estar a su lado le seguía.

Kagome Pov

Me encontraba siguiendo a Inuyasha por el bosque aunque ya se que no debería hacerlo ya que ira a ver a Kikyo y eso me dañara pero no puedo evitarlo lo amo aunque...algo me dice que hoy todo cambiara me siento extraña y la luna...tiene un tono rojizo que me recuerda todas las tragedias que Naraku causo y las que causara si no lo detenemos.

Me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos mirando la luna cuando escucho una conversación que quedara grabada en mi memoria y corazón:

_-Inuyasha debo recuperar todas mis almas o pereceré-dice Kikyo seria- "con esto al fin me librare de Kagome y me llevare a Inuyasha conmigo tras derrotar a Naraku conmigo a su lado y no con ella"-piensa maliciosamente...espera un momento, porque oigo sus pensamientos!_

_-que pasara con Kagome?-dice mi amado hanyou._

_-ella debe de morir Inuyasha-dice abrazándolo_

"_Inuyasha que aras? Dejaras que me mate o me salvaras? Aquien eliges a kikyo o...a mi"-pienso_

_-yo...de acuerdo la matare solo por ti,mi amor por ti no tienes limites Kikyo-la besa_

_-Inuyasha-le corresponde para seguidamente acabar consumiéndose en la lujuria._

sin poder aguantar mas la escena y con mi corazón destrozado salgo corriendo derramando amargas lágrimas de tristeza,al cabo de un rato paro con el presentimiento de que algo se acerca y no me equivocaba ya que delante de mi apareció una esfera de luz blanca que me trasmitía paz,esperanza,tranquilidad y amor. Sin saber como ni cuando empeze a seguirla y esta me llevo a un hermoso claro rodeado de cerezos en flor,con un lago en medio donde se reflejaba la luna.

Me encontraba maravillada y absorta viendo el paisaje aunque eso no impidió que me fijara que la esfera de luz empezó a tomar forma de una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados recogidos en dos coletas y ojos azules como el mismo océano ,iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco que volaba a su alrededor.

Ella me sonrío contenta y dijo:

-No tienes de que temer miko-ella se acerco a mi pero se detuvo al ver que retrocedí

-qu...quien eres?-le pregunto estañada

-ella me sonríe cálidamente y dice-todavía no es el momento de que lo sepas pero no puedes volver con tu grupo y ya sabes el porque así que ….-saca un hermoso collar en forma de media luna y hace que este se cuelgue en el cuello de Kagome-pronto despertaran los poderes que están ocultos en ti ,tu eres nuestra ultima esperanza Naraku solo es un títere detrás de el hay alguien muy poderoso al que debes derrotar,pero antes debes encontrar al verdadero dueño de tu corazón,ahora duerme Kagome duerme-dice mientras de repente me empiezo a sentir mas ligera y comienzo a perder la conciencia volviéndose todo negro.

Fin Pov Kagome

-crees que fue lo correcto?-pregunta un joven desde las sombras

-es peligroso no esta preparada-dice desde la sombras otra voz esta vez de mujer

-la joven que estuvo con Kagome se quedo viendo donde estaba esta antes ya que la mando a otro bosque de esa época donde tendría que encontrar su pasado y hacerle frente al presente-aunque no fuera lo correcto es lo único que podíamos hacer, no estará preparada pero cuando llegue el momento sabrá que hacer yo confío en ella y pronto ella nos recordara-dice sonriendo feliz

-no la mandaste solo para protegerla verdad? Hay algo mas-dice el joven

-cuando salga del bosque el amor que le profesaba a ese hanyou abra muerto al igual que la Kagome que el conocida eso la hará mas fuerte y sabrá como actuar cuando llegue el momento, el destino es cruel y a causa de el las personas cambian y se convierte en lo que son pero en el caso de Kagome ella olvido todo su pasado todo lo que el destino la hizo sufrir,y creo una personalidad alterna,la que muestra-dice tranquila la joven volviendo a convertirse en una esfera de luz y marchándose dejando a los dos jóvenes ocultos en las sombras.

-Aunque eso la lleve al borde de la muerte Nohari?-dice el joven sabiendo que sus palabra ya no pueden llegarle causando que se las lleve el viento.-vámonos-dice mientras se marcha junto a su compañera.

El destino es caprichoso pero cruzara el camino para que dos personas totalmente distintas se salven de la muerte , lo lograran? O una vez mas todo acabara?

Fin segundo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Pov Kagome

Me encontraba sumida en la oscuridad,cuando de repente empeze a oír el llanto de una niña.

-Donde estas?- Digo dejándome guiar por el sonido.

De la nada aparecí en un claro donde una niña de unos 6 años se encontraba llorando,sentada sobre las raíces de un majestuoso cerezo.

La niña tenia el cabello azabache con mechones azules y morado en las puntas,los ojos los tenia tapados con sus manitas mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Me fui hacercando a la niña hasta quedar arrodillada delante suya.

La niña al darse cuenta de mi presencia me mira y en ese momento puedo apreciar sus ojos de color plateado,recordandome el cabello de mi amado, el cual su corazon ya habia sido robado por Kikyo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte tu la superaras y el no era para ti el verdadero dueño de tu corazon llegara en el momento preciso, en el cual estaras entre la vida y la muerte-Dice la niña mirandome fijamente.

"Acaso...lee mis pensamientos?!"

-La niña comenzo a reir-Si los leo Kagome,pero tu tambien lo puedes hacer-me sonrie.

-Quien eres?-la miro seria

-Muy pronto lo sabras por ahora solo puedo decirte suerte-dice la niña levantandose dispuesta a irse pero antes se gira y me dice-Yo velare tus sueños y te enseñar tu verdadero pasado,despertaras Kagome te lo aseguro-dice llendose caminando.

-Espera! Cual es tu nombre?!-grito para que me escuche

-ella solo sonrio y dijo-busca en tu interior y lo sabras hasta entonces llamame Tsuki-dice desapareciendo.

Fin Pov Kagome

Kagome se desperto sobre saltada por el extraño sueño aunque...era un sueño? No Tsuki era real y ella ayudara a Kagome en su viaje.

Desorientada y confundida Kagome empieza a mirar a su alrededor dandose cuenta que se encontraba en un tenebroso bosque pero aun asi a su alma le trasmitia paz como si ya lo conociera.

La joven empezo a levantarse y se dio cuenta que su vestimenta cambio, ya no llevaba el uniforme de su preparatoria si no que llebaba un hermoso kimono de combate de un hermoso blanco con petalos de cerezo azule, su cabello estaba sujeto con un hermoso broche de media luna plateado con tres pequeños zafiros,pero lo que mas sorprendio a Kagome fue la espada que se encontraba sujeta en su cintura,esta tenia la empuñadura blanca con dos dragones y en los ojos de cada uno un zafiro.

Pov Kagome

Porque tengo esta espada?donde estoy? No entiendo nada,pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí podria aparecer un demonio y la espada no se utilizarla.

Fin Pov Kagome

Kagome empezo a caminar hacia el oeste ya que sentia que algo la llamaba,tras un tiempo de caminar llego a un rio donde casualmente un youkai se encontraba herido,este tenia el pelo corto y azul y los ojos plateados,su ropa se encontraba en sangrentada y Kagome sentia que ya lo conocia asi que sin miedo se hacerco a el.

El Youkai al sentir a Kagome hacercarse la miro preparado para matarla pero al mirarla bien se quedo quieto ya que ella era parte de su mision y del porque estaba hay.

Kagome llego al lado del Youkai y dijo:

-Tranquilo no te purificare solo quiero ayudarte-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-hmp humana te estare vigilando-dice quitandose la parte de arriba del kimono (no me acuerdo como se llamaban las partes del kimono XD)dejando ver la herida.

La joven sin perder mas tiempo se dispuso a limpiar la herida mojando un pañuelo en el rio y dijo:

-espera aquí ire a buscar plantas medicinales-se levanta dandose la vuelta pero el youkai la coje de la mano-

-hmp es peligroso que vayas sola,ademas la herida ya esta sanando-dice tranquilo para despues soltarla.

Kagome al oir eso dirige su mirada a la herida y tal como dijo el demonio ya estaba sanando.

-cual es tu nombre?-pregunto curiosa

El youkai la miro durante unos instantes haciendo que la joven se pusiera nerviosa y desviara la mirada,este divertido dice:

-Mi nombre es Ryu y el tuyo?-sonrie levemente haciendo que Kagome se sonroje.

-M..mi nombre es Kagome-dice nerviosa.

-y que haces en este bosque Kagome?-pregunta Ryu aparentando curiosidad ya que el sabia el porque ella estaba aquí y que era lo que tenia que hacer antes de poder salir.

Kagome al sentir confianza con el youkai le empezo a contar todo lo que sucedió hasta el punto de encontrarlo.

Cuando Ryu la iba a animar ya que esta se deprimio una voz salio de entre los arboles:

-vaya,vaya,vaya que linda escena -dice una tenebrosa voz, de repente ryu es alejado de Kagome y atado con unas estrañas cadenas de las que no puede soltarse-que lastima que la humana vaya a morir-dice riendo sadicamente mientras lentamente va saliendo de los arboles dejadose ver.

-eres tu maldito!-Dice Ryu enfadado intentando soltarse.

Este no le hizo caso y saco una katana lanzandole un ataca de energia maligna a Kagome.

-Kagome!-Grita Ryu antes de ver como el ataque...llega a su destino.

Kagome morira? Tendra que revivirla sesshomaru? Sus poderes la habran salvado?que mision tiene Ryu? Que papel tiene en el pasado y presente de Kagome?

Todo estas respuestas en el proximo capitulo.

En el proximo capitulo pondre quien era la chica y porque lloraba

Fin capitulo 3


End file.
